Miraculous Clumsiness
by Mischel
Summary: Alya finally figures out who Ladybug really is, and it's all because Marinette forgot to delete a stupid video. How 1x13 (The Mime) should have ended! My first fanfic for this fandom, please read and review, thanks! :)


**I started watching _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ , and after I've watched all of the episodes, I thought _why not to write a fanfic?_ I ship Ladybug with Cat Noir so much! But this fanfic isn't really about them, it's a story about how Alya figures out who Ladybug really is under the mask, and it's all because Marinette forgot to delete the video that she tried to film as Ladybug with Alya's phone. I watched the episodes dubbed into my first language (Czech), and the rest I watched in French with English subtitles, so the conversations are taken from the subtitles - sorry if it's slightly different from the English dubbed version.**

 **It starts at the end of 1x13 The Mime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

 **MIRACULOUS CLUMSINESS**

 **.**

"This isn't a dream, right?" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "I just watched a show sitting next to Adrien!"

"If you liked it so much, call him up and ask to see a movie with him!" Alya suggested as she always did, chuckling while following her best friend. But Marinette suddenly stopped and let Alya go past her. Alya stopped too and turned back to her friend, who looked a bit guilty. What was wrong?

"Oh, that reminds me," Marinette started as she turned back to Alya. "I have something to say to you, Alya. I deleted that video by accident! I did my best to get it back somehow butt then I dropped it in the trashcan and now it smells really bad and – I'll take any punishment you give me, I know how much the Ladybug video meant to you and – oh god, I'm such a useless friend..."

Marinette looked down and waited for Alya's reaction. But Alya was already going back to her, smirking.

"Calm down Marinette, I was already expecting things to go wrong the moment I handed you the phone." She admitted. "I'm your best friend Alya, you know?"

"But you're not mad at me?" Marinette asked, still looking guilty as hell, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm a little sad that you didn't tell me the truth to begin with, but I'm not mad!" Alya smiled. "Just who do you think I am? I already uploaded the video to my blog before I showed it to you!"

"You couldn't be a better friend to me if you tried!" Marinette exclaimed as she threw her arms around Alya, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Here's your phone." She fished the phone out of her pocket and gave it to Alya once she pulled away from the hug. "So I guess this means you won't be needing your surprise present!" She teased.

"Hey now, that's not how it works! Just mention the word _present_ and I'll run there even in my sleep!" Alya grinned. What could the surprise present be?

"Alright then," Marinette looked up at the building they were standing next to. "Check inside the theater! There's a present waiting for you on the stage, or so I hear."

xoXÖXox

After Alya hugged Marinette again and ran back inside the theater with a huge smile on her face, she looked down at her phone and then looked around, wondering what the surprise might be. And there she was! Ladybug! She was standing on the stairs, already looking down at Alya.

"Hello!" She waved her hand at her. "Alya, right? I didn't have time before so I left, but I'm free now, so if you wanted an interview, I could do that!"

Alya opened her mouth in shock. "No way! Really?" She grinned as she exclaimed. "Let's do it right now!"

She ran up the stairs, following Ladybug on the empty stage where two blue armchairs were waiting for them.

"Have a seat," Ladybug smiled at her.

Alya didn't even sit down yet and she already started talking. "Did you know this is probably going to be the greatest moment of my life?" She unlocked her phone and turned on the camera, when suddenly-

 _Not enough space for a new video._

"What?" Alya's eyes widened when she saw the _ridiculous_ message that just popped up on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug frowned as she watched Alya closely. Alya looked sad, and confused for some reason. And then she looked up.

"I don't have enough space on my phone to make the interview video!" Alya told her and looked back at her phone, completely missing the frightened look Ladybug gave her. _Oh no!_

Alya quickly looked at her list of videos and to her surprise, she found one that she was not familiar with. Before Ladybug could stop her, she clicked _play._

And Ladybug's secret was going to _fall apart._

There was a square where the battle with the Mime started in the video. Then suddenly Ladybug appeared and Alya quickly glanced at the real Ladybug sitting next to her – she looked nervous for some reason, but Alya kept watching her phone.

The Ladybug on the video smiled and looked closer at the camera, repeating the words she'd said to Alya in the morning. " _Oh! You, Miss, you're the person who runs the Ladyblog, right? Was it... Alya?_ " Suddenly a cat appeared in the video and while Alya heard Ladybug yell " _N-no! Go away!_ " the phone fell down and ended up in the trashcan, and the screen turned black. The video kept going though.

" _It just had to fall into the trashcan, didn't it?_ " Alya heard Ladybug's muffled voice in the background. But wait, didn't Marinette say she dropped the phone into the trashcan? Marinette wasn't in the video though, there was only the Miraculous Ladybug... what the hell was happening here? " _God, cats are no help at all!_ " Ladybug's distant voice continued, surely talking about Cat Noir. " _Alya isn't going to be happy about this at all!_ " Ladybug in the video mumbled and Alya could hear her hand moving in the trashcan, trying to palpate the phone. " _I should have listened to you, Tikki! I should have told her I deleted the video._ "

When the phone finally got out of the trashcan, it didn't even have time to focus back on the square before Ladybug dropped it into the trashcan again. And this time it stayed there. The screen was black, but Alya could hear the Mime attacking Ladybug and the police cars all around.

Alya clicked on the screen and her eyes widened as she looked up at Ladybug that was still sitting next to her. "The video is more than four hours long!" She told her. Suddenly another message popped up on the screen.

 _Warning – 4% battery, please charge the phone._

But Alya could have expected that when her phone had been filming almost the whole day. She looked up, and that's when she realized... Ladybug was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in between her knees.

Alya turned off her phone and put it back into her bag. She already knew what was happening here, didn't she? The video was a better proof than anything else. Not only was Ladybug on the video talking about Alya as if she knew her, she also said she deleted the video and Alya knew it was Marinette who did it – she was clumsy like that. Besides, no one knew how to contact Ladybug except for Cat Noir, so how could have Marinette called Ladybug here to make an interview with Alya? She couldn't have done that unless she was...

Alya gasped as her jaw dropped. She looked up at Ladybug and saw that her earrings beeped – she didn't have enough time before she- "Ladybug, your earrings!"

And then it happened. Ladybug transformed right in front of her and turned _back_ into Marinette, and she didn't even care. She didn't care that Alya saw her because she already knew who Ladybug really was, didn't she?

"M- Marinette?" Alya whispered and almost screamed when Tikki appeared behind Marinette's head, looking as confused as Alya herself.

"Marinette, say something!" Tikki said in her tiny voice and Marinette finally dared to look up.

"Alya, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I'm Ladybug! It was a secret, and... and... I didn't really know you that well when it happened and then it just... I..."

"She tried to make _you_ the Miraculous Ladybug." Tikki spoke up, flying closer to Alya. "She didn't think she was good enough to be a superhero with her clumsiness."

"Marinette, is that true?" Alya finally stood up and went over to her best friend. Because that's who she still was, right? Marinette looked up with tears in her eyes and sighed, closing them again. Alya put her hand on her shoulder, smiling when she saw Tikki was smiling as well.

"You know what this means, right?" Alya turned Marinette towards her and tried to make her smile. "It's true that you could have told me, but..." She smirked. "Now it's so much cooler!" She laughed, making Marinette gasp in confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"My best friend is a superhero!" Alya smiled, pulling Marinette closer into a hug. Then she pulled away and smirked. "I'll keep writing the Ladyblog of course, I can't abandon your fans!"

For the first time since Alya watched the video, Marinette smiled. She brushed away her tears and looked up at Alya with her big sparkling eyes. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Alya laughed. "I told you this would be the greatest moment of my life!" She shook Marinette's shoulders with a big smile on her face and kept shaking her until Marinette started laughing with her.

"This is so great, Marinette!" Tikki smiled as she flew closer to her and nuzzled against her cheek. Alya smirked and let Tikki fly over to her palm. Then she looked at Marinette.

"I love you, Mari, but you have some explaining to do." She laughed and both Marinette and Tikki laughed with her.

 ***The End***

 **So what did you think? :D It's my first Miraculous fanfic and I don't know if I'll ever write another one (maybe something short for Ladybug/Cat Noir), but I had fun writing it and I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
